Coming Home
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Dana Scully finds her daughter and the angels come to give some help to the renewed family.
1. Coming Home - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Mulder, Scully, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

# Claimer:

DJ Scully is my character, although the character is based on my friend DeeJay Benton (So technically it's really her character.)

-*-*-

Coming Home

## Part One

-*-*-

Special Agent Dana K. Scully was thinking about past memories as she walked down the hospital corridor to Special Agent Fox W. Mulder's room.The day before Fox had managed to get himself shot on a stakeout, and the way in which it had happened had reminded her of a time she hoped she could've forgotten.

"So has anyone ID'ed DeeJay yet?" Dana heard a nurse say as she walked past.

"No.I hope someone does, too.She's so beautiful and sweet.I hope she doesn't end up on the streets." Another nurse said, "She thinks that her last name is Scully, though, so Dr. Duran is off tracking down anyone with the last name Scully."

Dana stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Excuse me, but did you say that you're looking for people with the last name Scully?"

The nurse looked up, "Oh, Agent Scully!I was just going to call you.We were hoping that maybe you'd know this girl we found."

Dana nodded, "Maybe."

The nurse led her down the hall to the room and opened the door.

Walking in Dana could feel something in the room.The teenager on the bed was sleeping soundly, locks of red hair pulled out of the French braid.She was dressed in a hospital gown with blue bike shorts, and a headband in her hand.A hospital bracelet was on her left wrist and on her right was a bracelet with charms of the letters D and J.

"Honey, wake up." The nurse nudged the teen from her sleep.

The teen opened her eyes, and looked up, "Someone else?"

"Yes.Do you think you know her?" The nurse asked.

The teen sat up and blinked her blue-green eyes.Dana watched in horror as a necklace appeared from beneath the hospital gown.A cross that matched Dana's to a T.

"Hi." The teen said.

"Magi?" Dana asked in a tiny voice.

The teen looked at the nurse, "My name is DeeJay."

"Do you know what DeeJay stands for?"  
"Yeah.Dana Junior."

With that Dana fainted.

-*-*-

Fox looked at Dana as the red head finally woke up, "Morning."

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"You fainted.That's all they told me."

Dana looked around, "Magi.Oh my god, they found her." She said, getting up.She walked over to where her coat had been placed, "I have to call my mother."

"Who's Magi?" Fox asked, "You've been saying that name, or so I assume."

"I'll explain later, Mulder." She ran off to find a phone.

-*-*-

"Mom, they found her.I came to see Mulder and I overheard two nurses talking about a teenager and I went to see her.She's here."

"Are you sure, Dana?"

"Very.You have to come see her."

"Okay.I'll call Charlie and Bill."

"No.Just you.I don't want Bill to know yet and I already called Charlie."

"Okay.I'll see you in a little while."

Dana hung up the phone and nearly fell into the nurse, "Sorry."

"It's okay.I guess our DeeJay has been identified.So her name was Magi?"

"That was her nickname.Her real name was Margaret Evelina."

"That's a nice name."

Dana nodded, "Thanks.I named her after my mom and a friend of mine."

The nurse looked her over, "May I ask – how did she become missing?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it."

Dana nodded as the nurse led her to an empty room.

-*-*-

"So what's your name?" Dana asked, as she sat down.

"Monica." The red-haired woman replied.

"You're Irish."

"Sort of."

Dana nodded, and then looked around, "So you want to know about my daughter?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Dana took a deep breath and gathered her courage, "DeeJay was born fourteen years ago…"

---------------

May 30th, 1986

Dana looked at the infant in front of her, "Hello, Margaret.I'm your mommy." She said, softly.

The doctor who'd just delivered Magi looked at the mother, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Dr. Andrew smiled, "You are very welcome.So where is your husband?"

"I don't have one.Her father was my boyfriend, but he could handle the fact that he was going to be a daddy, so he left."

"I'm sorry.But you're very lucky to have this precious little soul."

"I know." She said, smiling at the infant.

-*-*-

Maggie and Bill Scully Sr. helped Dana to the car.Dr. Andrew walked behind the three people with the baby in his arms.He knew what was in store for little Magi, and he didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to let her be with Dana before she was taken.

Dana sat down in the car, and then reached for Magi.Andrew gave her to Dana gingerly, and then closed the door, "Now make sure that she gets plenty of rest and that Magi gets plenty of sleep too."

"We will." Maggie Scully said smiling.She gave Andrew a hug and then got in the car.Bill Scully nodded his thanks to Andrew and started the car.They drove away.

-*-*-

A year and a half later

The autumn leaves were falling as Dana pushed the stroller down the street.Magi had grown healthily since her birth, and although Dana was upset that she hadn't been able to contact Dr. Andrew, but she and Magi were happy.She had just turned twenty-one, and moved into a new apartment, as well as finally decided what she wanted to be when she got out of college – She was going to go to the FBI academy.

"Yeah, Magi.I'm gonna join the FBI and you and I will move to, I don't know, Virginia.That has to be a pretty place, don't you think?I'm going to get us a nice little apartment and we'll take walks like this and everything will be awesome."

Dana fell into her thoughts and stopped at her mailbox.She turned away from Magi, and then turned back around.Magi was gone.

-*-*-

"I know that it's a rather stupid story, but it's what happened.I turned around to get the mail and then when I turned back to look at her, she was gone." Dana said, misty eyed.

Monica reached over and touched her hand, "I'm sorry."

Dana nodded and stood up.Monica stayed, as Dana walked down the hall to DeeJay's room.

"And why did that woman just go off alone, Miss Wings?As I recall, she's your assignment." The dark-skinned angel, Tess, reprimanded.

"She just wants to be with her daughter for a little while, Tess." Monica said back.

"We'll you should be around for when Andrew arrives.Dana's going to be surprised to see him."

Monica looked at Tess in shock, "Andrew's coming?"  
"Actually, I'm already here." Andrew said, looking at his friend, "Calm down, Monica.I'm here on casework."

Monica breathed a sigh of relief, "Dana said you were already involved with her."

"I was, but she still doesn't know that I'm an angel.I never had to tell her.The baby lived through birth – which not everyone thought she would.And then Dana's parents came to get her and she obviously knew she was loved, so I wasn't needed for that purpose either."

Monica nodded, and then looked at Tess, "I'm going, I'm going." She left the room.

"At least, DeeJay and Dana are together again." Andrew said.

"For now, Andrew, for now."

-*-*-

Dana paused before walking into DeeJay's room, "Hi."

DeeJay looked up, and smiled, "Hi!"

Dana walked over and sat down beside DeeJay, "So, what are you doing?"

The fourteen year old hid the paper beneath herself, "I don't want you to see it yet."

"Why is that?"

"It's a card I'm making for you."

"Oh.So what do you want me to call you?"  
"I don't know.I've had a bunch of names.One man called me Magi.Another man called me Dana Katherine Junior, and another called me Scully.Just pick one.Although, I've been called DeeJay for the longest time, so I'm partial to that."

"Okay, DeeJay.So your fourteenth birthday is coming up, right?"

"Yep.May 30th.Just a week away." DeeJay said, noticing the man walking into the room, followed by Monica, "Andrew!" She squealed, "Where have you been?" She reached up for him to hug her and he did.

Dana was astonished to see him.He hugged her too and winked at DeeJay before looking back at Dana, "Hi, Dana.How are you?"

Dana's mouth was agape, and then she spoke, "I'm fine.I haven't seen you since just after Magi was born."

"I know.I had something else I needed to do." Andrew smiled.

Dana just nodded and smiled, "So DJ you know this guy, huh?"

"You could say that."

Dana thought for a second and then looked at Monica, "She _does_ know who I am, right?"

"Yes, DeeJay does.We talked about it just after you fainted."

"Ah." Dana looked at DeeJay, "Do you know when you're being released?"

"Not anytime soon, I hope.I don't have any place to stay, unless Andrew has a house or something and I could stay with him, but I doubt it."

Andrew smiled, "And why would you come live with me when your mother is sitting right here?"

"My mother?Monica said Dana was an FBI agent who thought she knew me."

"I didn't tell her that.I didn't know until twenty minutes ago that Dana was DeeJay's mother." Monica said.

DeeJay looked at Dana, "My mother.I remember now!I was really, really little.And you turned around to get something, and this man that I heard you arguing with once came and picked me up.He called me DeeJay."

Dana realized what DeeJay and just said and got up to hug her daughter.

-*-*-

"This is it.Home Sweet Home." Dana pushed the door open, and helped DeeJay with the bags she had.

DeeJay walked in and looked around, "It's nice."

"Thanks." Dana walked towards her spare bedroom, and put DeeJay's small suitcase of clothes Dana had bought her that day on the dresser, "The bathroom's that way, and you already went past everything else." Dana watched DeeJay test out the bed and then kissed her forehead.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment of silent bonding and Dana went to get the door.Opening it, she found Andrew, Monica, and another lady on the door step."

"Hi, Dana.We just wanted to let you know that we're in the apartment next door if you need anything." Andrew said.

"Thanks.If you guys would like to come in for a minute, DeeJay's getting used to her new room and I was just going to put on dinner."

"Sure." Andrew walked in, followed my Monica and the lady, "Dana, I'd like you to meet Tess.Tess, this is Dana."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dana said.

"Likewise."

DeeJay walked into the room right then, dressed in flannel pajamas, "Oh, excuse me.I guess I should go put on regular clothes."

"It's okay, Magi." Andrew said, and DeeJay smiled – she loved her other nickname.She went over to the couch and sat down, "You know, Mom, that you have the best furniture I've ever seen.Most of the stuff I grew up with was cheapo motel things, and they were really uncomfortable."

Dana nodded.She hadn't heard most of what DeeJay had said after Mom, but after a moment she processed it and looked at DeeJay, "Motel things?"

"Yeah.Dadda Joe and Papa Dan jumped around a lot.We weren't really in a town very long, and most of the time we were driving.You know, I'd been to all fifty states by the time I was six.We'd stay in motels when Dadda Joe and Papa Dan were too tired to drive anymore."

Dana looked at Andrew, "How'd you met my daughter?I mean, after her birth."

"Joe and Dan walked into a clinic I was at and she was with them." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.Andrew had looked in on DeeJay every so often – especially when she was sick.He'd managed to get Special Permission to be her caseworker when it was required, although he always worked with only DeeJay being about to see him.He'd call her Magi, just so she'd at least be familiar with the name.

DeeJay smiled at him.She knew who he was, what he was.She knew that he and Monica and Tess were waiting to tell her mother who they were and DeeJay was going to wait to see the look on her mother's face.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Coming Home - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Mulder, Scully, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

# Claimer:

DeeJay Scully is my character, although the character is based on my friend DeeJay Benton (So technically it's really her character.)

-*-*-

Coming Home

## Part Two

-*-*-

# One Week later

Andrew sat on the couch, watching Monica and Tess argue over something in the kitchen.He was busily playing with a video camera from the AV department, and using the zoom, enjoyed making a video of the supervisor and her protégé's argument.

A knock on the door startled all, and Andrew stood up to get it.Monica and Tess resumed their argument.

Opening the door, Andrew found that DeeJay was standing on the doorstep, "Hi, Andrew."

"Hi, Magi.Come in." She walked in at his invitation and took off her sweater before sitting down on the couch.

"Sorry to bother you, but mom's at work and since I'm not going to start school until fall, I figured I'd come over here and see what all the yelling was about." She said, as he sat across from her and started to play with the camera again.

Andrew laughed, "A friend of ours was assigned to help with you and your mother, but Tess thinks that she should stay with her other case and Monica thinks that our friend should come."

"Well, it's quite an argument, for something that they have little say over." DeeJay said, enthralled in the two woman's fight.

"That's what I said, but Tess is stubborn."

"Andrew, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head.

"Why do you call me Magi?Mom hasn't explained it yet."

He smiled, "When you were born, your name was Margaret Evelina.Your mother called you Magi for short.I just wanted you to be familiar with the name."

"Oh.How do you know what my name was?"

"I was the one who delivered you."

It was DeeJay's turn to smile, "An angel of death brought me into the world?Interesting, I would've thought it'd be the other way around."

"It almost was."

"Uh huh." She said, too wrapped up in what the other two angels were doing.

-*-*-

Dana hurried through her paperwork.Fox had been released a day after DeeJay, and he had spent a day with her, so he knew what little of the teen's past that DeeJay remembered.Dana also knew, and was worried about DeeJay's father coming back.Neither Andrew nor DeeJay would say what happened to him, so Dana was more paranoid then ever.

"Scully, slow down.She's going to be there when you get home."

She shook her head, and slowed down a little, but was back at her original pace not long after, "I'm done."

Fox shook his head in a 'tsk tsk' manner and she swatted at him.

"You really need to go back to normal." He said, "If she gets scared or needs help, Andrew and his friends are next door, Scully.She'd be fine."

"I know.I'm just worried about her, that's all.I lost her once, I'd rather not lose her again."

Fox nodded, and went back to work.

-*-*-

Andrew looked at DeeJay.Dana would be home any minute, and DeeJay couldn't wait to show her the video that she and Andrew had made.It was the two of them goofing off, with the sounds of Monica and Tess' argument in the background.Of course, the video ended with the argument, which ended when Tess looked at Monica and said, in a tone that would stop a charging bull, "Miss Wings, don't make me send you Home!"As the video faded out, all that could be heard was laughter.

"I can't wait for mom to see this.She's gonna be laughing as hard as we were!" DeeJay said, smiling.

"I know!" Andrew smiled, and then frowned as he was told he was needed to go be an Angel of Death, "I'll be back in a little while.Don't show your mother the tape until I get back, k?"

"Kay." She answered and Andrew disappeared.

-*-*-

The night had covered the streets in a blanket of darkness, and Dana's crushed car was sitting in the road.The hit-and-run driver had left her for dead, although the stranger with the kind, familiar voice had found her and said that help was coming.The pain inside her, though, made each second an eternity

"They'll be here soon, Dana.Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay." She said, forcing herself to stay alert.

Andrew was getting worried.He didn't want Dana to die, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to save her at the moment.He knew that it was simply in His hands and Andrew would have to wait and see what happened.

Suddenly, sirens broke the silence and Andrew smiled, "They are here, Dana."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

_Dr. Andrew smiled, "You are very welcome…"_

Dana managed to open her eyes and see Andrew, all aglow, before she passed out.

-*-*-

DeeJay was worried.Her mother wasn't home yet, and Andrew had been gone for two hours.Monica and Tess had spent the better part of the time trying to distract her, but they failed, as DeeJay just wanted to sit by the window and watch.

Finally, DeeJay saw Andrew coming up the walkway.She hurriedly opened the door for him, and looked at him questioningly.

"Your mother was in a car accident.She's okay for now." Andrew said, clarifying the confusion in her mind.

DeeJay immediately grabbed her coat and the others followed to Tess' car.Tess got into the driver seat, turned on the car, and drove to the hospital, where Monica was suddenly on duty.

Andrew, now changed into scrubs, made his way up to the ICU with DeeJay.Tess, now dressed in a nurse's uniform (as was Monica), stayed behind to wait for the family to get there.

-*-*-

Walking into Dana's room, DeeJay gasped at the sight.Her mother was still in her work clothes – minus her jacket and her blouse.Her stomach was covered in dried blood, and her hair, too, was crimson from the blood that had come from her scalp.IVs were stuck in her wrists, and she had been intubated.Her lips were a pale pink, and her eyes were closed tightly.

"Mom?" DeeJay picked up her mother's hand, "Mom, I'm here.It's Magi." DeeJay reverted to her old nickname to see if her mother would respond.She didn't, and DeeJay tried again, "Mom, It's DeeJay." DeeJay felt her hand being squeezed – Dana understood whom it was.

"Magi?" A voice said from behind her.Andrew was standing in the doorway, with her uncle Charlie, whom she'd met not long after she'd arrived home, and her grandmother, whom she'd met the same day as her uncle.Another man, the man who'd called her by her old nickname, was with them.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her eyes reddening from the tears that were just making their way down her face.

Andrew looked at Bill and then DeeJay, "This is your uncle Bill."

DeeJay merely nodded her head and turned back to her mother.There would be time for them to bond later.

"Mom, can I talk to you outside?" Bill said, as Charlie entered the room and closed the door, "That's not Magi."

Andrew looked at Bill, "How do you know?"

"Listen, Dr. Andrew, I met my niece and I know her – that isn't her."

"You can't expect her to know you right off the bat.Bill, it's been almost fifteen years since you last saw her.She doesn't even remember a lot of her past.She barely even remembers who she is." Andrew said.

"Do you have blood work to prove to me that that is Magi?" Bill started, "Because…"

Andrew cut him off, "Yes, we do.That's Magi."

Bill's face grew disgusted and he walked off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Andrew." Maggie said.

"It's okay.I've seen worse." He led her into the room, and laid her hand on DeeJay's shoulder.

-*-*-

# The next day

DeeJay had spent the night at the hospital with her grandmother and Charlie, and had only been awoken by Andrew when breakfast was being served.Monica was employed to bring them up some food and they all picked at it – they were angry at Bill, and none of them were hungry due to their anger and worry.

Andrew and Monica peered into the room from their spot at the nurses' station on that floor.

"I hope Dana's going to be okay." Monica said.

Andrew looked up, "Me, too.I really don't like being on call this long."

"You're still…"

"Yes," He cut her off, "I haven't been told that it's not necessary yet.She so close, too."

Tess suddenly appeared beside Monica, "So have either of you decided that this family needs to hear the truth yet?"

Monica looked at Tess with a confused look on her face.

"Now would be the best time for them to hear what they need to hear – they're all there." She pointed to Bill Scully, as he walked into the room.Fox followed in a minute later.

Monica could hear the argument starting and walked into the room with Andrew behind her.He shut the door and looked at the group of people.

"Could everyone please shut up!" DeeJay yelled at her uncles, "My mother could die, and all you are worrying about is her partner who's nice to her and worries about her well-being!Uncle Bill, either shut up and sit down or go away."

DeeJay watched as Bill walked over to the door, and tried to get past Andrew and Monica.

"Mr. Scully, I suggest you sit down." Andrew was no longer dressed in scrubs with a white coat over that.He was now in his cream suit, and Monica was in a white floor-length dress.Both glowed.

DeeJay smiled at Andrew, and then frowned, "You aren't going to take her, are you?"

"No.At least, I've not been told I have to yet."

DeeJay nodded.

"DeeJay, you know them?" Maggie asked.

"Yep.Andrew's an angel of death and Monica's a caseworker and Tess is her supervisor."

"Angel?" Charlie looked up at the two.

"Yes, Charlie, Angels." Monica said.

Bill looked at them, "Why are you here?"

"To save this family from dying." Andrew paused, "Bill, haven't you noticed how your sister referees this family?"

"No."

Andrew looked at him, "She does.Without your father around to make this family fly straight, Dana took over.She referees for everyone in this room.Fox, she makes sure you still have your job, and Maggie, she worries about what you'd think, so she compromises on things."

"She doesn't do that."

"Yes, she does.Since the day that Magi was born, I had Special Permission to watch over her and I looked in on Dana too.I know what's happened to her.She hides the truth behind the façade of being Dana Scully.She looks tough and acts stubborn, but that isn't her."

The adults looked at DeeJay, and then the angels.

Andrew sighed, "There's a message we're supposed to deliver to all of you.Whether you believe it or not." He said, the last part more to Fox then the others, "God loves you."

DeeJay looked up, "Good job, Andrew."

He smiled at the teen as Dana's eyes fluttered open.

-*-*-

Andrew looked at DeeJay as they played the video, and all laughed.DeeJay looked at him, "I think I'm going to give myself a heart attack from laughing so hard!"Andrew laughed at her, and stood up.He handed her something, whispered to her, and kissed her cheek.Andrew, Monica, and Tess left the apartment, and got into the car.A dove flew overhead, as DeeJay opened the note.

~ God loves you, and I do, too.Take care of your mother, Magi. ~

Looking at the paper, DeeJay smiled.She'd always been trying to come home.Every diary entry she had written when she was younger had started with Coming Home, I'd like…Now she knew, she was home.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
